Fan Fiction
by roseredsdesire
Summary: Lilly can't believe she's home alone on a Friday night bored and lonely while her best friend goes out with Jake again. But nothing is at seems when you read Fan Fiction especially when it's your best friend's erotica. * ONESHOT*


**Hey ya'll it's been a while since I've posted a story; and this one is really special to me because I had so much inspiration and help. First I have to thank TheBoredOne85; whose stories are freaking awesome! I am sure most of y'all have read her stories. Seriously is if you haven't do because she's amazing. Without her inspiration I never would have had the courage to write this one shot. I currently have a longer 3 shot waiting to be corrected, to be posted soon. But this little story came to me and demanded that I write it out, *smiles*! Second to my new friend Kat who has faithfully reading my story even though Liley stories aren't her thing. Also to Helen who's currently correcting my story as I write this dedication.**

**And of course Hannah Montana doesn't belong to me ****and I am borrowing them only for my own enjoyment and yours. **

**I hope y'all enjoy my very first Liley; it was a pleasure writing it and I hope it will be just as pleasing to read…enjoy and much love3**

**Aside; this is honestly my first story of this type though I did enjoy writing I was way out of my comfort zone! I am not sure how good it really is as formally I don't get quite so *finger on lips* graphic! Just felt the need to tell y'all that.....**

_Fan fiction_

Lilly Truscott was bored; on this Friday night without her best friend. As she lay sprawled out on her bed, cell phone above her head and arm falling off the edge as her long blond hair, cascaded around her face. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't tired, after all it was only nine o'clock. On this muggy, evening as the TV hummed away in the background, Lilly rolled over on to her stomach and reached for the phone. No missed texts, but no she reasoned there wouldn't be. After all Miley her brunette best friend, was on another date. With the zombie slayer, Jake Ryan, Lilly knew as she rolled her eyes.

Another Friday night friendless, _ well I could call Oliver _she mused _but nah he's probably with his girlfriend Jonnie. _

Pushing herself up into a sitting position she sighed. Even her mom wasn't home having been invited out by a guy herself. She wondered if some music might cheer her up, so she grudgingly got off her bed, to turn on KIIS 102.7FM only to hear Lady Antebellum's Need You Now.

"Definitely no" Lilly said as she realized this song made her miss her best friend. She didn't like that she was missing Miley. She didn't like thinking about her either. _What's wrong with me?_ she wondered _Why do I even care if she's out with Jake again, she's a girl she's supposed to date guys. _That gave her pause, as she looked over at her computer. Sitting on the desk by the window, it looked as lonely as she felt.

Feeling utterly lost she sat down in front of the screen. It looked blankly back at her as if daring her to touch and awaken it. _ Touch _Lilly blushed as she began to think of all the ways one could use that simple word. _Miley_ _whoa _Lilly snapped back, _did I just_ she shook her head. As if by doing to detach the thoughts that where coming quicker. She laughed nervously; _get a grip Truscott you're losing it. _So quickly before her stomach did another flip. She logged into the computer determined to stop thinking about Miley. On Google, at last, she thought of what mindless thing she could search for. She remembered that she had wanted to know about the new Harry Potter movie. Wondering if Luna was going to have a larger part, Lilly was a big fan of Evanna Lynch.

She began to type in Luna Lovegood and hit the enter button. Instead of finding articles what appeared was Luna' curious she clicked on it. What appeared were stories, about Luna and Ginny? Taken aback Lilly's cheeks began to burn. Her heart to race and she didn't think twice before she began to read. Stunned her face went from its normal color to red. Her pulse began to pick up and she felt the strangest clench in her stomach. After she had read two she clicked on one by musicsherlyrics. If she had wondered before about her reactions, her body was shaking as she read further. She was so unbelievably turned on, a fire licking against her skin. Beads of sweat rose on her head, and she felt familiar wetness pooling between her legs.

_Oh ugh…_she found herself muttering, as she gripped the chair as her nails digging into her hand. _What's wrong with me?_ She couldn't even get her thoughts organized. She knew what she was going to have to do and she felt her body begging for her to release it. She was trying to resist, but why bother no one was in the house. No one was going to hear her.

Getting up, she nearly knocked the chair over and her legs nearly gave way. Somehow she landed on her bed and rolled across it to get to her end table. Yanking it open she pulled out the pink vibrator, feeling even more aroused as her fingers touched the velvet like shaft. It was forbidden, erotic and using it remembering how she'd placed it over her made her body shake without stimulation.

Pulling down the clothing she felt the air against her skin and her legs. Without a second thought she pushed the vibrator against her clit. She rocked against it, feeling the electricity bubbling up inside her. The wetness tricking down her leg as her own moaning lit a white hot fire ever nerve in her body.

"Oh ugh…mhmmm"

Lilly added a finger, and feeling her own wetness let her eyes close.

She tried to picture a guy, but it wasn't a guy whose beautiful brown eyes came into her mind.

"Oh GOD…"

It was too late to stop; she was beyond stopping now as her left hand began to rub and tug her own nipple. Her breast heaving and her breath hitching, her body writhing, Lilly knew she couldn't stop the name.

"Oh my, ohh ugh…mhhh ahh MILEY"

At her release Lilly, screamed her best friend's name; her body going ridged and the smile of pleasure finding its way across her face. Short lived as it was, because suddenly she heard her door open and looked up. Shock, fear and surprise were mirrored in Miley's face.

"OH MY GOD LILLY!" Miley said shock in her eyes.

Lilly pulled the blanket up, but not fast enough. As Mileys eyes raked her body, this was more then she'd expected. Having had a fight with Jake, she'd run to Lilly's for comfort. Instead, she found her beautiful best friend on her back a vibrator in her hand. Having just screamed her name, and looking terrified.

Miley felt her own arousal, and her heart picking up. She'd always secretly liked Lilly but never imagined. Never in her wildest dreams, would she never hear those screams. See her face as she came saying her own name. It made her wetter then wet seeing Lilly cum and it thrilled her.

Slowly she came over to Lilly, who was looking like a scared rabbit. She reached for her hand, but Lilly pulled away.

" Oh my gosh Miley I didn't mean."

"Hush Lilly" Miley tired

" I didn't I am sorry!" Lilly moaned.

" Oh no Lilly it's okay!" Miley said.

" Oh GOD how can it be! You must be disgusted with me!" Lilly said as tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

" No I am not disgusted."

Lilly looked up confused. "How can it be okay? How are you still here Miley?" Lilly hiccupped.

Miley felt her own fear, _how do I tell her I like her_?

"I was just reading fan fiction and it got me so messed up in the head" Lilly was babbling.

"Fan fiction?" Miley felt her nervous butterfly ridden stomach jump.

"Yes by this person musicsherlyrics"

Miley felt her face turn scarlet, _Lilly Truscott read my story and it turned her on! Lilly the girl of my dreams got turned on the story I wrote about us! Can this be happening? _ She felt her hand shake, as she felt Lilly lace their fingers.

"Miley you okay your blushing!"

Miley looked at her very naked friend, who had pulled the covers up around her; the offending and erotic vibrator still visible, and in the light of Lilly's lamp still wet.

Lilly looked at Miley with confusion etched on her face. Her friend's eyes were dark and what was that lust she saw. She noticed the vibrator was still on the bed.

"Oh eep!" she murmured.

"Lilly I have a confession" Miley hedged. "That story you read the one that, uh…got you so.."

Lilly nodded

"I wrote that story!" Miley looked down embarrassed.

Now it was Lilly's turn to look shocked, "You?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because I have all these feelings for this girl…"

Lilly started to blush.

_Oh she is so adorable when she blushes _Miley thought.

"I ha-v-ve all these feelings and I ha-d-d-d to get them out." Miley finally managed to stutter out.

Lilly smiled, and squeezed her best friend's hand.

"Miley if I ask you will you do something for me?"

As Miley looked about to protest, Lilly put her finger on Miley's lips. Closing her eyes, they were so soft.

"Miley" Lilly breathed, "Miley kiss me! I need to know please"

Miley blinked surprised, alarmed and thrilled. Her best friend wanted her to kiss her and before her mind could talk herself out of doing it. She grabbed Lilly, and kissed her.

Neither girl was prepared, for the heat, intensity or lust burning as their lips connected.

Lilly pulled back first, eyes wide and heated.

Miley looked into her beautiful Lilly's eyes once blue now dark brooding ebony.

"Oh fuck Miley" Lilly managed to say.

The moment broke as Lilly grabbed Miley again kissing her without shame. Biting and sucking her lip tasting her pineapple lip gloss. Becoming addicted and without a thought she pushed hard against her lips begging the brunette to let her in. Miley, didn't resist and opened, letting Lilly's tongue tangle with hers and fight. Then Miley pulled back, resting her head against Lilly's.

"Honey is that you want?" Miley couldn't swallow the thought of making her love regret what might happen. Even if she never kissed Lilly again, she'd hold the memory in her heart forever.

"Miley, I want this because it's with you!"

"Lilly darling" Miley sighed "I need you to know this isn't just lust!"

"I know, Miley" Lilly pulled Miley into her. With nothing but the blanket between, "now I think it's really unfair that you're still fully dressed. And you've seen me…" Lilly said coyly.

Miley couldn't even fight her logic. As Lilly pulled her shirt over her head, revealing the black lace bra, she found her mouth watering. Miley was so beautiful, and Lilly knew without her saying so that she loved her. Slowly and sensually she pulled the pants off of a very blushing and painfully shy Miley.

Miley couldn't move as Lilly took her clothes off, the one girl she had loved for so long. Who had nothing on was taking her clothes off. Her mind was blank and her lips were trembling, as Lilly unclasped the bra.

The bra tumbled to the bed and now, Lilly saw Miley in nothing but her underwear. Her nibbles already hard and ready as Lilly took one into her mouth. Miley's head going back and moaning.

"Oh yes Lilly"

With her other hand she rubbed the other nipple, and pulled it. Watching Miley's expressions only served to turn on Lilly again. Again she felt the same clenching and her wetness.

" Ughh Lilly, oh my god!"

Lilly pulled up the blanket and pulled Miley's body against her own. Making both girls moan together.

" Oh Lilly please…GOD…"

Not needing to be told twice, Lilly yanked Miley's underwear off.

"You're so fuckin wet Miley" Lilly purred.

" Uhg…hmmm…Lilly I n-n-e-ed" Miley gowned.

" Shhhh, I'll fix it"

Lilly, pushed her finger inside Miley, and she gasped as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Twirling her finger she added a second and began rubbing her clit, the blankets fell to the ground. Lilly couldn't stop her own moan and she pulled her finger out.

" Lilly….n-n-oo!"

"Hush…baby"

Lilly pushed Miley over onto her back. She pulled herself up no longer bored and lethargic. She pushed Miley up so she could get at what she had wanted all night since she started reading her fan fiction. Pushing her legs open, her eyes filled with lust at the sight and her head felt faint at the smell of Miley's arousal.

Miley and Lilly's eyes locked for a split second, and everything that had to be said came through.

Lilly touched Miley's wetness and her friend bulked and bucked and growled. That was enough to make Lilly want cum just watching but she knew her Miley needed it more. So she bent in and licked and bit and trailed kisses. Sucking deftly at her clit,

"Lilly please LILLY ohh…guh!"

Lilly pushed a finger back inside curling it up as far is it would go.

Miley yelped in surprise and writhed against her in pure ecstasy.

" I am..ugha Lil…uh…"

Lilly never let up on her licking, as Miley pushed her best friend harder into her core. Turning Lilly on even more, and her wetness was on both soaking the bed.

"LILLLLYY!" with one final thrust Lilly drove her tongue inside and Miley's wetness was all around her.

Slowly Miley stopped shaking and her body lay still. Lilly couldn't take her eyes off her. The most beautiful sight she'd ever seen in her life.

Pushing up her arms Miley grabbed for Lilly and kissed her with all the passion and fire she could. Lilly moaned and Miley turned the tables and buried her head between Lilly's legs. No sooner did Lilly see and feel her body shock with lust.

" Oh god Miley" she screamed.

Miley felt herself being turned on again as she drove a finger inside, as she sucked at her giving back as much pleasure as she knew. Lilly's breathing increased her body shock and with one final shudder….

"OHHHH ugh…MILEY!" Lilly's wetness poured into Miley's mouth and she licked everything. Coming up to kiss and hold Lilly as her rode out her orgasm.

She cuddled the shuddering girl to her and looked into Lilly's eyes now blue again.

"You were amazing Lilly!" Miley gulped.

Lilly giggled and chastely kissed her slowly.

"Miley…."

"Yes honey?"

"I love you!"

"Aw darling I love you too!"

"Miley?"  
" Yes"

"This was the best Friday night ever!"

"For me too…but I am really sleepy!"

" Mhmm time for bed"

Lilly pulled her best friend turned lover into her arms as she reached up to turn off the light. As Miley snuggled up against her, and sighed contently. Sometimes dreams were better than reality.


End file.
